Lost and Surviving
by Miss No-nonsense
Summary: ON HOLD! The Looker is gone. Pokémon have been going missing for years now, and so have those investigating this case. Is there really a safe haven from this epidemic of disappearences? Emma might just find out why with the help of some new friends against the villains. Maybe she might even remember her past and find peace again.
1. A New Adventure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokémon or any outside content included in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>One ~ A New Adventure<strong>

The rain causes a depressing aura to fill the air around the Looker Bureau. Just as depressed as she is right now. Her tan skin looks pale thanks to the lack of sunlight. The changed skin color goes nicely with the white collared shirt with a light blue sweater over it, the mustard colored pleated skirt, the black tights and the beige Mary Janes she wears.

Her adventures are over. Xerosic is in prison, the Looker is gone, and she hasn't seen the Champion in a long time. Her curly and messy black hair is still put up into high pigtails, just as it was when she met the two of them. Her name is Emma, but she prefers her birth name, Matière, which no one has called her in a really long time...

The reason she's depressed is because the pokémon dissaperances, or rather thefts, have hit Lumious City in the past month.

All of this happened almost two years ago, then the pokémon started to disappear. At first, the small amounts missing in seemingly unconnected wild areas weren't much of a big deal. Then tamed and captured pokémon started to vanish into thin air. Suspicions of villainous team activity arose.

Within a matter of days, the investigations began. Those investigating also went missing. Even international police become missing within a matter of days. No existing, retired, or former teams have been found gulity so far. Not being able to pay the bills and barely being able to put food on the table doesn't help Emma one bit.

Apparently, the Looker had a lead and became lost in action. He assured the news crew it was a team in the interview, but he didn't say which team. Is it possible that he was kidnapped by the team alongside the other missing victims?

There should've been a lack of vegetation because at least half of it depends on pokémon alone. These pokémon dependant plants should be wilted. Emma finds this odd. Ironically, these and all other plants don't seem to need much water anymore. She first noticed when sh didn't water the houseplants, which need water once a week, for around a month.

"Mwar!" her espurr friend, Mimi growls.

"You're right Mimi. It's only some missing pokémon!" Emma tries to stay calm, but she can't.

_ I'm going bonkers...I just want to run away from it all._ She thinks.

Emma swears she hear Mimi talk to me sometimes. Emma has heard of physic type pokémon using telepathy to talk to their trainers, but she knows, or at least thinks she knows, how much power Mimi, so why hasn't she done this before the incident?

"I'm sorry Mimi..." Emma starts to cry, hoping that Mimi leaves her alone for a while.

"Emma, relax," She hears Mimi's voice say, "It's not such a big deal. Calm down. Relax. After all, you deserve some time off and it is your birthday today."

Her birthday. Emma is surprised that she remembered when it was after she was orphaned. She doesn't really remember what happened then. It was something about her parents fighting. Her dad left and her mom said we were to move as soon as he left. That's just about all she remembers. For all she knows is that her parents might still be alive.

"Shut up you stupid espurr!" Tears roll down her face.

_Can't she leave me alone for a couple of minutes?_ Emma thinks.

"Emma you have been like this a lot lately. It's not nice. I don't want you to turn into a terrible person."

"Just shut up!" Emma glares at Mimi.

"I hope you're okay with me going to the sanctuary for a while," Mimi sadly says, "I'll come back when you're better."

_Terrible person? Come back when you're better?_ The paraphrased thoughts roll around in Emma's little head.

"I'll leave in the morning, after the rain stops," Mimi says.

"Just go away! And never come back!" Emma says fiercely.

"I'm leaving right now and that's final!"

"Good riddance," Emma says then cries herself to sleep on the sofa. Her thoughts twist and turn and twirl until she's asleep.

* * *

><p>Emma awoke to find Mimi gone, unsurprisingly. At first, Emma thought it was just a dream, then a mere coincidence.<p>

"Mimi!" Emma starts desperately looking, realizing what's happened.

She looks everywhere Mimi could or couldn't possibly fit in. The empty shoe box, the closet, the cookie jar, even the brief case. No Mimi anywhere.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p>Molly's life sucks. That's all she can ever say. Molly isn't allowed to do much and is constantly complaining about how the maids and care-takers have to take care of her. She acts just like what she no longer wants to be: a spoiled brat.<p>

She goes into her father's study. Her sunkissed cinnamon blonde hair bob up and down to its farthest reach near Molly's shoulders. Her sky blue semi sailor dress and its white ribbon tied neatly around the dress's white collar and her blue hair bow on the left also bob in the same up and down pattern. Her brown saddle shoes clack on the floor.

Molly's father is the one and luckily only professor Hale. He isn't much of a father...anymore. He barely realized that Molly was now sixteen the other day. She hopes she can get some father daughter bonding time like the girls in public schools.

Molly has been homeschooling since she was little. She wants to go to a public high school, but she can't. Since she is so ahead in her education, she would probably end up in college.

"Dad, can we go to the store now? You promised!" Molly hopes to make him feel guilty enough to get him to actually communicate with her this time around.

"Not now honey, the Unown could be connected to the pokémon disappearences." _Honey._ Molly hat is it was he calls her that, but not as she hates his $#¢&ing obsession over the Unown.

Since he's so distracted, she'll just take this opportunity to go on a _long_ trip. A pokémon journey, that she has never been allowed to go on. It isn't like it is going to mess with her education. "Dad, I'm going out. I won a be back for a while." A year or two will pass by quickly enough for him to not notice, being the selfish dad he is.

"That's nice. Enjoy yourself." Does he even care? Either way she's leaving.

Molly is glad to have her teddiursa, Teddy, to protect her. Teddy her first and only pokémon that she got soon after the Unown incident that her dad doesn't seem to remember.

She goes into her room to pack her necessities. After she finishes, she is assured she is ready to leave. Molly lies to her father that she's going to the park and leaves.

* * *

><p>"Hareta, get up lazy!" says his companion, Mitsumi. Even though she's not a young woman anymore, she still acts like one. She's still as flawless as ever, with her white pokémon logo beanie, black tank top, pink skirt, white boots, and pink scarf. Her dark silver hair with a slight gray hue is pulled back into that wild ponytail she usually has.<p>

"I'm hungry," he mutters. Putting on his red pokémon logo cap, hiding his black wild hair. It's a nice combo with his blue denim jeans, black pokémon logo sneakers, his complex top with the colors black and white, plus his awesome red scarf.

"It's no wonder you aren't yourself, or is it that you were in _there_ for too long?" she taunts. Hareta isn't too happy about her comment.

_"I can talk to pokémon!"_ Hareta remembers what he said long ago. The memory glows dim, like an ember.

Right. No one believed poor Hareta. No one. Eventually, they stuck him in an asylum. He was there for a year, up until a couple of days ago that is.

"C'mon cheer up," her face's calm look turns serious,"There's something I forgot to tell you."

"What?"

"So they didn't tell you? Never mind that. About a year ago pokémon started dissapearing."

"So?" He is as dense as ever.

"Hareta this is serious! Pokémon are disappearing and so are people! No one has been able to find the team responsible for doing so." That makes Hareta feel guilty, and causes an akward moment of silence.

"Wanna go to the pokémon center for brunch?" Hareta disturbs the silence.

"I suppose."

"Great! Let's go!" Hareta smiles and they're off.

* * *

><p><strong>The Main Characters So Far (with appearance):<strong>

Emma (Pokémon X/Y [Post Game])

Hareta (Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Adventure!)

Mitsumi (Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Adventure!)

Molly (Pokémon: The Third Movie)


	2. MY EYES!

**AN: **The POV thing isn't working for me. The intro is now back to third person. This chapter has been changed.**AN:** The POV thing isn't working for me. The introduction was changed back to the original. I hope you like these freshly written chapters following this.

Do you have questions about concepts terms, & etc about this story? Then submit some by review or PM and I'll put the answers on my profile.

Lost Woods is my own created location and it is also the woods close to Molly's home. This is because it is said that the Hales live in another region north of Kanto, but not in any of the regions north of it.

**This chapter is short! It will be made longer in the future. **

**If you don't like the reason this chapter is called "MY EYES!" PM me and I'll edit it out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two ~ "MY EYES!"<strong>

"Is this the girl you were talking about?" asks Lust, the _female_ human gallade, as she observes the ribbon wearing girl wandering through Lost Woods through the camera.

As a ralts, she was injected with the the human gallade genetics to make her evolve. Unfortunately, the scientists, who just happened to be carless and on drugs, didn't pay much attention to her gender. They just assumed she was male and made the mistake.

"Yes. That's her alright." His smile grew crooked and this red LED eye sockets glow intensely, "Professor Hale's daughter will be easy to deal with. We have to worry about Emma and Hareta now. They're the more powerful of the three. Have you had any premonitions about them lately?"

Nathan and Lust have been spying on the soon to be trio since Lust started to get premonitions about them finding them and about a part of their plans. Stealing what they need has to be done cautiously. The admins wouldn't be too happy if they were discovered.

"Not for a while now." She rests her hands over her mid section after she sweeps her green bangs out of her eyes.

"Do you know if Iccarie is still following us?" Nathan asked, "She's been on our trail since we've been at Sky City."

"Unfortunately, I don't know if she's still following us." She frowns.

"I know we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Smugleaf!" the older teen boy calls his snivy friend, "Where are ya?" He's tired from looking for his friend in Lost Woods which is south of the Sinnoh, Fiorre, and Almia region.<p>

His name is Grée and he's visiting Lumiose City along with the snivy he befriended after the huge incident he can't forget.

They both decided to take a break from making their own map of the Kalos. They've recently flown in from that far away region to possibly find the secret of Lost Woods, whatever that is.

Grée thinks there could be some legendary pokémon like the mysterious raikou hiding away there. He even thinks he may be able to find the Hale mansion rumored to be hidden in the woods.

"Sniv!" Was that Smugleaf? Grée thinks. He hears an unidentified noise and rustling leaves.

"Smugleaf! Com'ere!" Grée yells but Snugleaf doesn't come so he decides to follow his cry.

For a mountain range, there seems to be way too many trees up here. All he can hear is leaves rustling and Smugleaf's cry. From the sound of it, Smugleaf is in the hidden grotto Grée has just wandered to.

The entrance is tiny so Grée crawls through it. It's times like this that he is glad to have his black baseball cap. As he crawls, his long curly hair gets stuck in the surrounding surrounding leaves. He yanks his hair out of the leaves only to loose some of it. He mostly lost some of the hair he recently re-dyed turquoise in the area.

He enters the grotto and sees Smugleaf in a rope trap above. He should be able to get him down with the

"Don't worry. Imma get ya down!" he calls to his poké friend. As he approachs he sees something glitter in the muck.

"Look Smugleaf! A Shiny Charm! Maybe we can meet a shiny pokémon now."

Smugleaf tries to warn Grée not to touch it, but he fails and Grée is caught in a rope trap. Now his classic red sneakers are above his head. His plain gray shirt falls down a bit and so do his brown cargo pants.

"Help!" No response. Only more leaves rustling by the entrance.

His beige backpack with his emergency knife is on the ground. Maybe he can burn the rope enough to drop him with the metal stub where the end of his finger used to be.

"I've got you now Nathan!" a female voice says and the girl enters.

"Who are ya?" Grée asks the blonde girl.

She looks up to see a bystander in her trap.

"Sorry! You're the wrong person." She blushes and that makes her eyes look even more blue and causes her golden heart locket over her old looking but very beautiful white tunic over her black shirt, and under her white scarf. Her Black shirt blends into her black jeans that show off her sandals.

"I'll get you down." She says and gets her gold bracelet with a ruby on it off her wrist to start burning the rope enough to rip it. She manages to catch Smugleaf after he breaks free, but let's Grée fall down with a thud.

"Sorry!" She wants to help Grée get up, but he gets up before she can help.

"S'okay." Grée gets up and slings his backpack over his shoulder, "Thanks for lettin' Slickest and I never answered my question."

"I'm Icarrie. Nice to meet you."

"Same 'ere, 'cept for the traps. I'm Grée and this is Smugleaf."

"Sniv!"

"Sorry for bein' rude, but more question, who's Nathan?"

"I-"

They're cut off by a girl's scream and they all rush outside.

In the nearby tree, they see another of Icarrie's traps holding a blonde girl with ocean blue eyes. The girl spots them and yells "Get me down!" in a very annoyed voice.

"Sorry, um..."

"My name's Sierra." the girl who seems to be eighteen responds.

Grée seems relieved that the girl got caught side ways because she's wearing a sleeveless white dress that's only up to her knees. One of her white flats is on the floor. Her Black cardigan that's longer than her dress but above her feet is all rumpled up. Her Burberry bag is on top her and whe and she struggles, item fall out.

"Get me down!" she repeats and she struggles some more only to have the top of her black two piece bikini to fall on Grée's eyes when he is about to say "okay."

"MY EYES!" He yells. Icarrie loses it and starts cracking up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Main Characters So Far (with appearance or ownership):<strong>

Emma (Pokémon X/Y [Post Game])

Grée (OC belonging to Team Kitsune)

Hareta (Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Adventure!)

Icarrie (OC belonging to nintendona)

Lust (OC belonging to JSM4ster)

Mitsumi (Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Adventure!)

Molly (Pokémon: The Third Movie)

Nathan (OC belonging to JSM4ster)

Sierra Brighton (OC belonging to Imagination Heaven)

Smugleaf (OC belonging to Team Kitsune)


	3. I MIGHT be accepting OCs

Read this thoroughly before doing anything.

I _**MIGHT**_ be taking OCs once more. Maybe. Most likely. I'm going to be strict about it this time, so if you screw up on filling this in...you know... Remember, any little detail you may or may not add may inspire their introduction in the story. The requirements/template:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species: (I mean whether the character is human, pokémon, human pokémon, or pokémorph,(please refer to my bio since it has what pokéhuman/pokémorph concepts I'm using since they will turn up in the story soon & sorry for the spoiler)

Pokémon: (If any)

Occupation:

The role you want them to play in the story: (Good guy? Bad guy? Secondary/ background character?)

Physical, emotional/personality description: (Please include how this character might act)

Possessions : (does your character own something he/she can't live without like a smartphone or secret teddy bear?)

Possible companions and acquaintances: (Someone from any of the manga, anime,or videogames,etc)

History/ Backstory: (if any, but is both strongly recommended and appreciated)

Plans for the future:(goals or what you want to happen to them in the story.)

Anything else you think is necessary.

* * *

><p>Your OC submission should be filled in, or how I used the information and put it into a bio below. This is the OC from my original story that I might include and have modified for this story.<p>

**If you want her in the story, say you want her to be in it through a review.**

* * *

><p>Name, age, gender, posessions, occupation and extra:<p>

Zenovia is a 15 year old girl who's ended up in the world of pokéomon somehow and is eventually found by an 18 year old man named Kaito, who decided to help her without really knowing why. She has taken her white HTC E8, it's adapter, ear buds, clothing, and sketching supplies with her in a big black jansport backpack. She is a sketch artist for drawing and writing light novels.

Pokémon and how she acquired it:

Piplup (female) nicknamed Bubbles. It's level currently 12 and it holds an everstone. It's moves are Bubble Beam, Drill Peck, Return and Sing. It's an exclusive special event piplup she got from a delivery lady who had an extra pokémon. The delivery lady felt bad for Zenovia because she couldn't leave the town safety without a pokémon. She got it when she first arrived in this world when she wandered into a delivery lady. Bubbles is in a cherish ball and Zenovia received it at level 10.

(I checked and all of those moves can be aquired by breeding, except sing, which is only on the Japanese special event piplups).

Personality description and emotional description:

She likes to play dumb and has an extremely high value for friendship, due to the fact that she comes on too strong when she meets someone and ends up scaring them away. She is extremely generous and is often taken advantage of. Zenovia gets startled when people touch her hair or head.

Physical description and wardrobe:

She is around 5"5' and has dark brown hair that's ombred blonde and her side bangs that start at the left par theand face the ri is are also ombred. She always wears her gray converse sneakers with black laces, and her wardrobe consists of mostly detailed long sleeve shirts, and skinny jeans. On occasion she will wear sweats or her Hatsune Miku short sleeve black T-shirt.

History and backstory:

Zenovia tried to ru for away from her home for various reasons and somehow wound up in the wo is of pokémon. She has a half brother that's a year younger than her named André whi and is the reason her parents divorced when she was five. The reason she has a high value for friendship is because when she was eight, her best friend Edward "Teddy" Robbins died from cancer.

Plans for the future:

Zenovia must help defeat the main villainous organization. She will eventually find her way back to the regular world, leaving the pokémon she captured and friends she made behind. Someday, she hopes to find a way to and back this strange world. Zenovia returns to home to her mother around the time school ended as if nothing happened. All the time she spent in the pokémon world was about the equivalent of a school day in the regular world.


End file.
